Nada que perder
by dunia1402
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. Hicieron un trato. Un juego que quisieron ganar los dos y que hizo que se perdieran el uno al otro. Akane no ha logrado olvidar. Ni lo intentó quizás ¿Qué pasará ahora que se vuelven a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

**Ya veis… he vuelto con una nueva historia. Algunos me lo habéis pedido y soy incapaz de negarme a una petición como esta… espero que al leer la nueva historia no os arrepintáis de habérmelo pedido. :D :D :D :D**

**Creo que esta historia va a ser cortita. No puedo asegurar nada porque me enrollo más que una persiana. **

**Vuelvo a inspirarme con una canción. Ranma y la música son una parte muy importante de mi vida. Por lo tanto es normal que los quiera unir. **

**La canción que me ha inspirado es "Nada que perder" de Conchita, me gustan tooooodas sus canciones pero esta en especial. La letra describe algo que pasó también en mi vida. Ahora quiero que les pase más o menos a mis niños (Ranma y Akane) que ya no son tan niños en la historia. **

**Una última cosita y os dejo leer:**

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita. **

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1**

Como es la vida. El día menos pensado el pasado te vuelve a encontrar. Precisamente ahora te estoy viendo en el vagón del tren donde acabo de subir. Parece ser que no me has visto. La próxima parada es dentro de unos veinte minutos. Espero que sea tu parada. Quiero que desaparezcas otra vez ¿Eso quiero?

Yo no quería verte ¿No quería? No quiero que me veas ¿No quiero? Ni yo misma sé lo que quiero. Aún así me alegro de tenerte tan cerca. Pero no quiero alegrarme. Quiero odiarte como hice aquel día. A quien quiero engañar si yo nunca te odié.

Casi seis años han pasado. Casi seis años y todavía al verte mi corazón late con furia. Sigues igual. Bueno, igual, igual no. Más mayor. Tu pelo, se ve diferente, le falta algo. La trenza no está. Tus ojos, no son los mismos, les falta algo. No brillan como lo hacían cada vez que me mirabas. Tus labios… como los echo de menos. Nunca te imaginé con un traje como ese ¿Para quién te vestirás tan elegante…? ¡En que estoy pensando! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte?

Estás mirando por la ventana. Está oscureciendo y la ciudad se ve preciosa. En el cielo flotan nubes rosa. La gente empieza a encender las luces de sus hogares. Tú sueltas un suspiro ¿por quién suspiras? Seguro que estás pensando en alguna estúpida ¿Cómo puedo ponerme celosa todavía? Mejor me siento porque sé que es cuestión de segundos que detectes mi aura. Sobretodo la que desprendo al ponerme celosa. Nunca fui capaz de decirte que era cierto, que sentía celos por todas las mujerzuelas que se te acercaban.

De repente mueves tu cabeza. No quiero que me veas. Me siento en el primer asiento libre que veo. Rogando porque no me reconozcas. El tren empieza a funcionar. Miro mi reloj. Me queda casi media hora de trayecto. Vuelvo a desear que tu parada sea la siguiente. No soporto esta tensión.

Ahora al verte ha vuelto a mi memoria aquel día. Han pasado casi seis años. Casi seis años sin vernos. Sin verte. Recuerdo aquel día con todo lujo de detalles. Lo recuerdo todo como si lo hubiera visto reproducido una y otra vez en una televisión.

Fue un bonito día de primavera. Tú y yo sentados en la mesa dando la espalda al estanque. Tus padres y mi padre al otro lado la de la mesa. Te miré intentando entrever en tus ojos una respuesta que no encontré. Respuestas que no encontré porque tú también tenías interrogaciones. Tú tenías las mismas dudas.

Como un relámpago pasó por mi mente que tal vez nos habían descubierto. Sabían nuestro secreto y querían que les aclarásemos porque siempre nos estábamos negando cuando en realidad… nuestro secreto. Nuestro pacto. Nuestro juego…

Miré a tu madre. Con una mirada calmó mis nervios. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en la madre que un día perdí. La echo tanto de menos. Las echo de menos. Seis años ya.

_**Nunca se me dio demasiado bien **__**poner las cartas sobre la mesa,  
**_

_**nunca se me dio demasiado bien.**_

Me parece casi imposible que ya hayan pasado casi seis años de aquella tarde. Aquella tarde que nos separó. Sentados en aquella mesa nuestros padres nos miraban fíjamente. Algo tramaban papá y tío Genma. Me sorprendí al ver que la que habló fue tu madre. Parece que fue ayer cuando tu madre nos hizo aquellas preguntas.

_- **Akane ¿qué sientes por mi hijo? **- me dijo tía Nodoka. A mi nunca se me dio demasiado bien poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Y como nun__ca se me dio demasiado bien, no las puse. Me quedé callada. Quien calla otorga. Y yo no dije nada. No podía. Era nuestro trato. Nuestro secreto. Simplemente, no podía - **está bien. Lo intentaré de otra manera** - dirigió su mirada hacía ti que apretabas tus puños con fuerza. Hacía unos segundos había sentido tu mirada clavada en mí. Querías que contestara a tu madre. Pero no podía - **hijo ¿qué sientes por Akane? - **no hubo respuesta. Tampoco podías. _

Callaste. Al igual que yo. No puedo reprocharte nada. Ese era nuestro trato y es lo que quisimos. Ninguno de los dos queríamos perder en aquel estúpido juego donde nos habíamos metido solitos. Por estupidez o por orgullo no perdimos el juego pero nos perdimos el uno al otro.

_**Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar**_

_**y me preguntas ¿qué tal me va?**_

El sonido de un teléfono móvil me vuelve a traer al presente.

- **¿Qué quieres ahora pesada?** - tu voz llega a mis oídos. Después una pequeña risilla. No debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Sea quien sea la persona que está al otro lado de la línea es mujer y es pesada. Sea quien sea ha conseguido hacerle reír. Sea quien sea tiene demasiada confianza con él, la llama pesada y siguen hablando. Sea quien sea la odio - **sí, que sí. Unos veinte minutos** - su parada es la siguiente. Pero aún así no me relajo, estoy más nerviosa. Mi corazón se ha vuelto loco al oír su voz - **supongo que llegaré a casa a la hora de cenar. Me encanta tu comida y lo sabes **- la odio más si es que la puedo odiar más que antes ¿Qué casa, la suya, la de ella, la de ambos? La odio mucho, muchísimo. Y encima cocina bien. Glotón ¡qué digo glotón! ¡Cabrón! - **¿Qué? No te oigo bien, espera que me mueva** - me tapo la cara con el pelo. Bendito este pelo mío que creció. Está de pié enfrente mío, dándome la espalda. Que no me vea, que no me vea - **ahora te oigo. Sí, yo también tengo ganas de verte. Jajaja ¿cómo que lo digo por decir? Claro que no** - la odio máááás - **Vaaale. Iré directamente a casa. Sí, sí, que síííí. Veeeenga. Yo también te quiero** - cuelga e intuyo una sonrisa suya. No dejo de pensar en que LA ODIO.

Ahora también lo odio a él. Ha sido capaz de seguir adelante sin mí. Me odio a mi misma. Yo no he sido capaz. Creo que él ganó el juego. Yo me enamoré. Si no fuera porque quiero pasar desapercibida gritaría. No, no gritaría. Con eso no le haría el daño que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Le pegaría. Así me sentiría mejor. Antes funcionaba. Estoy convencida que aún funcionaría.

- **Akane ¿eres tú? **- me has visto. No sólo eso. Además me hablas. Me hablas tan tranquilo. Yo no he tenido valor para hacerlo y tú lo haces. Y encima tu voz no ha temblado ni lo más mínimo. Creo que realmente me has olvidado, bueno, no creo. Al fin y al cabo no se puede olvidar a alguien que nunca has recordado.

- **Ssssí **- atino a decir mientras mi cabeza asiente. Intento sonreir pero sólo soy capaz de hacer una mueca rara. Estoy muy nerviosa ¿Por qué se te ve tan tranquilo? ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Tú ya tienes a otra. Yo no te importo.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? **- cinco años, diez meses y seis días. No, no los he contado - **¿Qué va a hacer ya… cinco años? **- cinco años, diez meses y seis días. No, no te voy a rectificar.

- **Más o menos** - si tú no llevas la cuenta yo no tengo por qué reconocer que he contado todos y cada uno de los días que no te he tenido a mi lado.

- **Oye… ¿qué tal te va?** - Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar y me preguntas "¿qué tal me va?" Y lo haces con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ni que te importara. Que fácil debe ser preguntar eso para ti. Estoy segura que a ti te va estupendamente y te mueres de ganas por echármelo en cara. Mi celebro que por una vez ha sido más rápido que mi boca me propone que mienta ¿Seré capaz?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Esperaré impaciente vuestros comentarios… ¡de ellos dependerá que siga escribiendo!**

**; )**

**¡es broma!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita. **

**¡Es un capítulo cortito! Pero es que estoy algo ocupada. Aunque más vale esto que nada ¿verdad?**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**Quisiera ser capaz, decirte la verdad,  
decirte que me va realmente mal,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizás.**_

Mentirte es la mejor opción. En el fondo quisiera ser capaz de decirte la verdad. Pero me cuesta tanto decirte que me va realmente mal. No puedo admitir eso delante de ti, parece que las cosas te van bien. Con tu traje, tu "mujer pesada", se te ve un hombre de éxito.

¿Qué te voy a contar? Qué en la oficina hoy el jefe nos ha dicho que va a haber recortes de personal y mañana nos dirá quien se va a la calle y que yo tengo uno de los boletos ganadores….

¿Qué te voy a contar? Qué dejé las artes marciales. Mi única pasión, lo único que me hacía aislarme del mundo, la tuve que dejar por una lesión que me hice en la rodilla que no se recupera del todo.

¿Qué te voy a contar? ¡Qué no te logré olvidar! ¡Qué ni lo intente quizás! No te logré olvidar porque tu recuerdo era lo que me mantenía con vida. No puedo contarte que pasé días encerrada en mi habitación esperando que volvieras. Me sentí sin vida. Pensar en ti era lo único que me hacía respirar.

¿Qué te voy a contar? Qué hace cinco años, diez meses y seis días que vi partir al amor de mi vida sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

_**- ¿Entonces, ninguno de los dos va a contestar? **__– dijo tu padre al ver que tú tampoco hablabas._

_A pesar de estar de espaldas noté como el sol fue despareciendo y el cielo se iba nublando. El aire empezó a oler a lluvia. Era cuestión de segundos que empezara a llover. La primavera es una estación tan impredecible._

_Un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Conté tres segundos antes de oír el trueno. Es una manía que tengo desde que era niña. Cuando era pequeña y llovía mis padres nos arropaban a las tres en su cama. Entonces al ver un trueno contábamos los segundos hasta que veíamos el relámpago. Mamá nos contó que los segundos que transcurrían entre luz y sonido son los kilómetros que nos separan de donde cayó el trueno. Nunca supe si eso era cierto. Pero aquel trueno cayó muy cerca. Me estremecí. No sé si por el trueno cercano o por lo que intuía que tenía que venir._

_- __**Hijo mío**__ – ahora era el turno de mi padre – __**después del tiempo que llevas viviendo bajo mi techo te he llegado a considerar el hijo varón que nunca tuve y… y… y… **__- rompió a llorar, viniendo de él no me extrañó ni lo más mínimo – __**nada me haría más feliz que te casaras con mi niña pero…**__ - su llanto era cada vez más intenso. Llegó un momento en que no pudo hablar porque sus propias lágrimas se lo impedían. _

_- __**Tranquilo Soun, todo se arreglará**__ – tu padre intentaba consolar al mío. Lo abrazó y empezó a llorar también. A mi la situación me pareció patética. Me entraron ganas de reír. Pero por respeto al sufrimiento de mi padre preferí aguantarme la carajada. _

_**- Queréis explicarnos de una buena vez para qué nos habéis citado aquí – **__gritaste tú poniendo un pié encima de la mesa con un puño en alto. _

_- __**Verás hijo**__ – ante tu amenaza tu padre dejó de llorar al instante. El mío seguía a lo suyo. Qué vergüenza de padre – __**hace un par de días tu madre nos pilló organizando una nueva… esto… otra… boda – **__se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a reír nerviosamente. _

_- __**¿Y? **__– pregunté yo. Con aquella era la séptima boda que organizaban a nuestras espaldas. Era de esperar que intentaran organizar una nueva._

_- __**Pues que no voy a permitir que se lleve a cabo otra boda que acabe mal **__– tu madre volvió a hablar – __**les dije que sólo aceptaría esta boda si vosotros estabais de acuerdo. En el momento en el que ninguno de los dos es capaz de decirme que ama al otro yo tampoco seré capaz de aceptar una boda entre vosotros. **_

_- __**¿Mamá, estás rompiendo nuestro compromiso? **__– preguntaste mirando al suelo. Me pareció ver sangre en tus manos. Tus uñas se clavaron en la palma de tus manos de tan apretados que tenías los puños._

_- __**Yo no lo he roto. Lo habéis roto vosotros al no contestar a mis preguntas. Un silencio no es nada. Por lo tanto concluyo con que no sentís nada. **__– su razón tenía. Nosotros mismos habíamos roto el compromiso. Por no perder en aquel estúpido juego._

_Mis ojos se humedecieron y al instante me giré para ver tu reacción. Me pareció ver que también brillaban. Me miraste. Otro relámpago. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez y once. Trueno. Mi tonta manía de contar el tiempo que transcurre entre la luz y el sonido. Esa manía me sirvió para contar los segundos que me estuviste mirando. Callé. Callaste. Te desafié con la mirada. Me desafiaste con tus ojos. Callamos los dos. Saliste corriendo por el jardín. Once segundos y no nos volvimos a ver hasta hoy. _

_La última vez que te vi eras una pelirroja que corría por los tejados de Nerima. Yo subí a encerrarme a mi habitación. Por una vez creo que lloré más que mi padre. Oía la lluvia caer. Tu madre quiso despedirse de mí. No quise verla. La culpé de nuestra separación. No quería ver a nadie, quizás sólo a ti. Porque para mi no importaba nadie más que tú. _

_Mi reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana cuando te oí llegar. Oí como hacías tus maletas. Como os despedíais de mi familia. Pediste que se despidieran de mí. No tuviste el valor de hacerlo por ti mismo. Te entiendo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Nos parecemos demasiado. Cabezones. Orgullosos. Nosotros…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios. Seguís con la duda de la mujercita que llama a Ranma, de que va el trato que hicieron y si Akane miente o no. Tendréis que seguir esperando. Espero que poco porque creo que podré actualizar rápido.

BABY SONY las cosas no se arreglan. No es tan fácil… recuerda que por ahí hay una mujer que quiere muchísimo a Ranma y él le corresponde. Las mujeres somos más tontas y tardamos más en olvidar… ¡qué mala soy!

annkarem y Marirosy ¡muchas gracias! Pero ya sabeis lo que se dice: lo importante no es como empieza sino como se acaba. Ja ja ja…

aniyasha te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá besos y caricias. Pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo… ¡se separan igual!

kary14 eso de que sólo compartes a Ranma con Akane vamos a tener que hablarlo… porque vas a tener que compartirlo también conmigo ;)

Hasta prontitoooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita. **

**Otro capítulo corto. No tengo tiempo de más. Pero prefiero hacer algo corto que nada. Me ha sorprendido mucho todos los comentarios que he recibido, no los esperaba. Gracias a todos/as. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**Quisiera ser capaz mirarte y no temblar,  
decirte que aún nadie me volvió a besar,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizás.**_

Hasta hoy no había vuelto a saber de ti. Sé que mi familia sigue en contacto con la tuya. Pero yo nunca quise que me hablaran de ti. Cuando lo hacían me levantaba y me iba. Con el tiempo dejaron de hablar de ti en mi presencia. En cuanto a mi, me prometí no buscarte. Te enterré en un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarte jamás. Aún así e irónicamente, todas las noches en mi soledad, tu recuerdo me acompañaba y me hacía feliz. Qué contradicción, no quería saber de ti pero sin ti no podía vivir.

Quisiera ser capaz de mirarte como tú me estás mirando. Quisiera capaz de dejar de temblar y hablar contigo con la serenidad con la que tú me hablas. Quisiera ser capaz de decirte que nadie me volvió a besar. Que no logré olvidar los besos que me diste, es que ni lo intenté quizás porque tus besos era una de las cosas que más me gustaban del trato que hicimos.

Si tú supieras que cada noche desde hace años, al meterme en la cama, aún te espero. Espero a que subas y me rodees con tus brazos como hiciste casi todas las noches durante muchos meses. Solías subir pronto, en cuanto tu padre se quedaba dormido. Sin hacer ruido, para no ser descubiertos, era parte del pacto.

Entrabas en mi habitación por la ventana. Yo nunca echaba el cierre. Aunque estuviera enfadada, porque sabía que siempre había una explicación para todo. En mi cama los dos recostados y susurrando nos explicábamos todo.

Nos pedíamos perdón. Nos reíamos. Nos besábamos. Llegamos a conocer nuestros cuerpos a la perfección. Sabías en el punto exacto donde yo tenía cosquillas. ¿Lo recordarás? Seguro que sí. Te encantaba hacerme cosquillas. Disfrutabas viendo como intentaba escaparme de ti. Sin hacer ruido, intentando no levantar sospechas. No podíamos ser descubiertos. Cuando veías que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír a carcajada limpia parabas. Sabías cuando parar. Entonces tus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos. Y me besabas con ternura. Con pasión. Con… ¿amor? Nunca lo supe.

A mí siempre me ha costado coger el sueño, pero tú te quedabas allí todas las noches hasta que me dormía. Luego volvías a la habitación que compartías con tu padre. Al día siguiente te costaba horrores despertarte. Siempre me sentí culpable. Cuando iba a tu habitación por la mañana y te veía dormir de esa manera sabía que habías velado por mis sueños y me sabía muy mal tener que despertarte. Entonces, tras comprobar que nadie me veía, te besaba dulcemente. Después abrías tus ojos.

- **Buenos días bello durmiente** – susurraba yo con la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Todita era por y para ti.

- **Buenos días princesita** – susurrabas tú con una voz ronca. De recién levantado por supuesto. Y también sonreías.

- **¿Es hora de empezar con el teatro? **– preguntaba yo. "_**Si nos descubren acaba el juego**_" por lo tanto todo debía seguir como siempre. En cuanto asentías resignado yo gritaba – **bakaaaa despiértate que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.**

- **¿ ¡Cómo que baka! ? mira que eres desagradable marimacho **– gritabas tú guiñándome un ojo.

Y así empezaba otro día normal para nosotros. Para todos. Peleas con la familia en el desayuno. Shampoo con su bici estampada en tu cara mientras íbamos al instituto. Yo fingiendo enfado. Eso es lo que debíamos hacer creer a los demás porque era lo que siempre habíamos hecho. "_**No podemos levantar sospechas, todo será como siempre**_". Peleas con Kuno por entrar. Nabiki vendiendo fotos tuyas y mías. Nabiki tan lista que era y tampoco nos descubrió… Luego llegábamos tarde y nos quedábamos sujetando cubos llenos de agua. Ukyo preparándote el almuerzo. Salíamos del instituto. De vez en cuando aparecía un loco diciendo ser tu enemigo o una nueva prometida o alguien que me quería secuestrar. Al llegar a casa más locos. Yo hacía los deberes y tú dormías. Yo entrenaba y tú también. En el dojo empezó aquel juego. En el dojo también jugábamos. Y luego por la noche en mi cama. Solos tú y yo. TÚ Y YO.

Nadie me volvió a besar y yo sigo dejando mi ventana abierta para que tú vengas y lo hagas. Una noche hará dos años me pareció verte allí, claro que yo tenía 40 grados de fiebre porque no sé como cogí frío y estuve muy enferma. Supongo que no eras tú, fue producto de mi imaginación. Las ganas que tenía de verte, más la fiebre, más los medicamentos. Pero que imaginación más poderosa tengo, incluso me hablaste "_**Perdóname Akane**_" dijiste… yo a ti te perdoné, a quién no perdono es a una servidora. Estuve días negándome a tomar el medicamento por volverte a ver. Pero no volviste a aparecer.

Mentir es la mejor opción. Para los dos. Tú seguirás con tu vida perfecta y yo… simplemente seguiré con mi vida… Mentiré…

**Continuará…**

* * *

He intentado contestaros por los rewiews que me habéis dejado pero no sé. Así que lo hago por aquí.

**Madame de la Fere-du Vallon** gracias por tu comentario. Valoro mucho tu opinión. Sé que es algo triste la historia pero intentaré no hacerte llorar ;)

**Zizlila** ya ves, pasan los años y estos ¡igual de cabezotas! Poco a poco irás viendo que pasó durante los años que no se vieron y antes…

**annkarem** ya sé que son cortitos los capis pero estoy haciendo un viaje por mi país y sólo puedo escribir cuando tengo un ratito entre hotel y hotel. Pero prefiero dejar un capítulo cortito que nada. Vaaaa… ¡será su madre! Y Akane salió con Kuno, con Ryoga y hasta con Mousse… jajajjajajajaj besos para ti también!

**Sakura y Naomi Saotome** a nadie le duele separarlos más que a mí ;) pero tuve que hacerlo. No es que no quieran reconocerlo… es que no pueden. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este pequeño capítulo y sigas esperando la nueva actualización.

**Agadea** gracias por tu comentario. La historia se basa más bien en lo que pasó antes de esos seis años, el durante los seis años se sabrá más adelante. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación…

**kary14** ¡tramposa! ¡Escuchaste la canción! Sólo te digo que vayas preparando pañuelitos de papel que llorarás… jajajaja Akane no odia a Ranma, odia la situación que les hizo separar. Simplemente está molesta con ella misma porque no hizo nada cuando debió hacerlo. Chica, te envidio, a mi me cuesta olvidar a la gente que pasó por mi vida y fue importante. Pero te doy la razón, es imposible que alguien olvide a un Ranma. ¿Te parece si Ranma es para mi lunes, miércoles y viernes, para ti martes, jueves y sábado y se lo dejamos a Akane el domingo? Jijijijiji

**BABY SONY **con que escuchando la canción ¡eh! ¿Te has fijado que en la canción el final queda muy pero que muy abierto? Dependerá de cómo esté ese día al igual los junto o al igual los separo, jejeje Entonces tú eres de las mías ¿no? Pero que sepas que también hay chicos que tienen ese defecto y a los que también les cuesta. Podríamos crear un grupo, hay una canción titulada "el club de los olvidados" quizás podría llamarse así nuestro grupo ;)

**Marirosy** bobos es poco… jajaja pero vuelvo a decir que no es que no quieran aceptarlo, es que no pueden. Ya lo irás viendo, bueno, leyendo.

**jAckesukA** son así de orgullosos porque así los hizo Rumiko. ¿A que no me equivoco si te digo que te ha emocionado el capítulo 3? Espero no haberte hecho llorar…

**aniyasha** se nota que eres romanticota. Pero yo creo que el amor debe triunfar en el anime y en la realidad, no digo más. Espero haberte sacado alguna sonrisa porque no quiero entristecerte… y si no es el caso me lo dices que te cuento un chiste ;) ¡ah! Aún no sé si será su madre o su abuela o Shampoo o Ukyo o cualquier otra o kodachi (apuesto por esta porque nadie se lo esperaría). Ya lo decidiré. Besoooos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita. **

**Ya os dejo leer…**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 4**

_**Y en lugar de eso, sonrío y tiemblo,  
y te cuento que ya acabe la facultad,  
me puse a trabajar y, me volví a enamorar.**_

– **¿Que qué tal me va? **– Digo sonriendo, espero que no notes como ha temblado mi voz – **la verdad es que me va muy bien. Ya acabé la facultad. Estudié derecho y me puse a trabajar en un bufete. El jefe me tiene muy bien valorada y cada día tengo más clientes** – y mi voz venga a temblar, qué mal se me da mentir – **y ¿qué es de tu vida? **– que no me hable de la tía pesada porque no me controlo y soy capaz de arrancarle los ojos.

– **No me puedo quejar. Estudié economía y dirección de empresas **– ¿por qué sonríe de esa manera? Por favor qué guapo está. ¿Qué hace? Se está sentando a mi lado, espero que no note el temblor de mis piernas – **Dirijo una cadena de dojos por todo Japón. Estoy siempre de aquí para allá cogiendo trenes y aviones. Ahora llevaba una semana fuera de casa intentando resolver algunos problemillas. Tengo unas ganas de llegar a casa y…**

– **¿Sabes? Yo también estoy deseando llegar a casa para ver a mi novio **– te interrumpo antes de que me digas que estás felizmente casado o algo por el estilo. Antes de que tú me hagas daño te lo haré yo. ¿Pero a quién engaño? Si mi novio es ficticio y tu mujer es real… ¿Qué daño te voy a hacer?

– **AHHhhh** – dices sorprendido, parece que he conseguido ponerte nervioso – **¿Por fin encontraste a un tío que te aguante?** – ese es el Ranma que yo conocía. Celosillo. Debería decirle la verdad.

_**Y en lugar de eso, sonrío y pienso  
porque no seré capaz de decir la verdad.  
Te pierdo una vez más.**_

– **Pues sí. Es muy amable conmigo, me hace reír y no se cansa de decirme que está muy enamorado de mí y…**– mientras voy diciendo estas palabras sonrío y pienso porqué no seré capaz de decir la verdad. ¿Y si resulta que no tienes a nadie? Puede ser que con mi "pareja imaginaria" haya acabado con alguna posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de que lo que había entre nosotros volviera. Siento que te pierdo una vez más. Sigo siendo una bocazas. Pero lo hecho hecho está.

– **Ya, ya…** – me interrumpes moviendo una mano de un lado para otro. Parece que has vuelto la tranquilidad que te había abandonado aunque sólo fuera durante unos segundos tras la noticia bomba que te había soltado – **y tú, ¿también estás enamorada de él? **– me dices clavando directamente tu mirada en la mía con una sonrisa de medio lado. Pero qué guapísimo que estás por Dios. Aunque si esperas que te dé una respuesta aún no te la voy a dar, al menos no antes que tú.

– **Eso es cosa mía. ¿Acaso yo te estoy preguntando si tú estás enamorado?** – la sonrisa que tenías se te ha borrado.

– **Hazlo **–me dices fríamente – **no tengo ningún problema en contestarte** – me da miedo preguntarte. Pero y si la respuesta es no, aún quedaría alguna esperanza. Podría inventarme una pelea ficticia con mi "actual pareja" e ir a por ti.

– **Está bien** – digo inquieta por la posible respuesta – **¿estás enamorado? **– espero no haya notado el miedo en mi voz.

– **Por supuesto **– dices muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto – **estoy muy enamorado desde hace años de la chica más maravillosa que jamás he conocido** – vale, ¿hay algo que vaya más allá de odiar a alguien? Es lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos por esa imbécil – **y tú, ¿estás enamorada?** – Sí, sí lo estoy. Estoy muy enamorada desde hace muchos más años que tú, enamorada del chico más estúpido que jamás he conocido.

– **Sí, sí lo estoy** – donde las dan las toman – **para tu información me volví a enamorar y ahora estoy en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.**

– **¿Te volviste a enamorar? – **te veo decepcionado. Parece ser que te ha dolido algo mi revelación** – si te volviste a enamorar significa que antes… ¿ya estuviste enamorada? Quizás ¿de mi? Porque ya sabes lo que significaría eso ¿no? – **recuerdas el pacto que hicimos. No puede ser. "_**El que reconozca que se ha enamorado del otro pierde **_". A éste no le ha dolido ni lo más mínimo lo que le he dicho, lo único que le importa es ganar el reto. Jamás te gustó perder. No te importo nada. ¿Por qué cojones guardaría mi mazo? Ahora mismo lo utilizaría con mucho gusto.

– **Tienes razón, significa que estuve enamorada – **si a él no le gusta perder a mi menos** – Pero no me seas creído. No fue de ti. **

– **Entonces supongo que se podría decir que empatamos – **¿Acaso habla del pacto?

– **Hablas de…**

– **Sí hablo de nuestro jueguecito – **se ha puesto serio – **Cuando pactamos las normas ¿hablamos alguna vez de qué haríamos si acabábamos en empate?**

En estos momentos viene a mi el recuerdo de cómo empezó todo aquello. Sé que él también está intentando recordar. A mi me costará menos porque casi todas las noches este mismo recuerdo viene a mi una y otra vez…

_Llevabas casi una hora entrenando en el dojo y Kasumi me pidió que te llevara la merienda. Cuando entré te vi muy concentrado en tu entrenamiento y no quise molestarte. Empecé a merendar sin ti, eso sí, mirándote. Pocas veces me permitía el lujo de hacerlo por miedo al qué dirían, pero aquella vez me lo permití._

_Me acabé mis pastelillos y sorbía el té de vez en cuando. Estuve casi cinco minutos mirándote. Tu concentración era perfecta. Hacías unos movimientos perfectos. Tenías un cuerpo perfecto. Perfecto, ése eras tú. Un suspiro salió de mi alma captando tu atención._

– _**¿Qué estás mirando marimacho? **_– _me dijiste quitándote el sudor que cubría tu frente. Un perfecto borde, ése eras tú. Mi propio pensamiento me hizo reír._

– _**Nada, yo sólo venía a traerte la merienda pero te he visto tan concentrado que no te he querido molestar**__ – te contesté cortésmente. Tú te dirigiste hacia mí y te sentaste enfrente. Miraste los pastelillos de arriba abajo – __**tranquilo, los ha hecho Kasumi – **__Con dos bocados acabaste con los pastelillos que había preparado Kasumi. Una gran gota de sudor salió de mi frente._

– _**¿Y de qué te reías entonces? **__– preguntaste. Mi sonrisa no había pasado desapercibida para ti. _

– _**De ti, ¿de quién iba a ser? **__– te dije de manera divertida. Estaba feliz y eso se notaba en como te hablaba. _

_Por fin volvíamos a ser prometidos y algo me decía que Nabiki no querría volver a ser tu prometida. Me sonrojé al recordar como me abrazaste el día anterior gritando que me amabas, sé que sólo era una venganza por todo lo que te hizo pasar Nabiki cuando fue tu prometida, pero por unos instantes para mi aquello fue real._

– _**¿De mi? **__– Dijiste señalándote – __**¿y me podrías explicar qué he hecho para que te rías de mí? A ver si así me río yo también**__._

– _**Te imaginaba abrazando a Nabiki y diciéndole que la amabas**__ – me volví a reír, tú no lo hiciste. _

– _**¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Sabes que tu hermana está enamorada de mí y tú te ríes de sus sentimientos de esa manera **__– me regañaste muy serio. Yo no sé si Nabiki estaba enamorada o no de ti, pero algo le gustabas y yo me sentí fatal por reírme así de ella. Entonces empezaste tú a reír – __**¡Te lo has creído tonta! Tu hermana sólo está enamorada de su dinero, bueno, y del nuestro…**_

– _**Baka – **__dije flojito mientras mi mazo te golpeaba bien fuerte – __**mi hermana no está enamorada de ti porque ninguna chica en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un idiota como tú.**_

– _**¿No te cansas de no tener razón? – **__preguntaste sobándote el pequeño chichón que he había hecho – __**o ¿quieres que le pregunte a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi?**_

– _**Lo dicho, nadie en su sano juicio**__ – dije bebiendo lo que me quedaba de té. Entonces nos miramos y los dos nos echamos a reír._

– _**Pues mejor no hablamos de tus "enamorados", a esos también les falta algún tornillo – **__hice un gesto como queriendo decir "ya ves" y tú seguiste hablando – __**seamos realistas, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una marimacho como tú **__–__no te pegué porque segundos antes yo te había hecho un comentario similar._

– _**Que sepas que te estás ganando un vuelo por los cielos de Nerima, no lo haré porque ayer me regalaste un ramo de rosas precioso **__– y luego lo pasé genial paseando contigo por el parque, pero eso no me atreví a decírtelo – __**y que sepas que yo sería capaz de enamorar a un chico normal si me lo propusiera.**_

– _**Bueno, yo creo que también soy capaz de enamorar a una chica normal **__–__murmuraste ignorando lo que había dicho del paseo por el cielo y el ramo de rosas – __**Akane dime una cosa, ¿tú tienes el juicio sano?**_

– _**Supongo que sí **__–__te dije intrigada, luego me di cuenta de lo que significaba tu pregunta – __**¿Crees que tú serías capaz de hacer que yo me enamorara de ti? **__– iluso, él no sabía que hacía tiempo que me había enamorado…_

– _**Tú te consideras una chica normal y yo me considero un chico normal **__–__iba a replicar cuando clavaste tus ojos en mi poniendo el dedo índice en tu boca –__** shhhh mejor no digas nada**__ – dijiste, sabías que te iba a decir que un chico normal no se convierte en chica con el agua fría – __**entonces hagamos una apuesta. Yo digo que tú te enamoras de mí antes que yo de ti. **_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Madame de la Fere-du Vallon** no me llores ¡eh! Jijijiji el capítulo algo más largo. Y sip, ha mentido. Ahora ya sabes algo más del pasado aunque en el próximo capítulo os desvelaré todo el pacto que hicieron y entenderás mejor los capítulos 1, 2 y 3. La que espera no aburrir soy yo. Todos los comentarios y palabras sobre la historia son siempre bienvenidas.

**Marirosy** me temo que sigues sin saber si Ranma sigue lo mismo… o al menos no sabes si siente lo mismo por Akane. Jejeje qué mala persona soy!

**jAckesukA** se ha aclarado algo del pasado y en el próximo capítulo sabrás mucho más. En mi país hay un dicho que dice: "Piensa mal y acertarás". Y el Ranma de mi historia parece malo… Ya se verá aún no tengo decidido qué haré con él. ¡Gracias a ti por leer!

**Veruska** me ha encantado tu frase "que duro saberte enamorada de alguien que ya te olvidó" ya veremos si este es el caso. La verdad es que Akane me da mucha penita hasta a mi, y eso que soy yo la que la hace sufrir ;)

**annkarem** ¿te emocioné otra vez? Espero que sí y que quieras seguir leyendo más. Sigues sin saber si es su madre o su amada. Algún día te sacaré de la duda. Besos para ti tb.

**Sakura y Naomi Saotome **más o menos ya vas intuyendo porque no pueden, pero te adelanto que el capítulo que viene te sacará de todas tus duda. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Besitos!

**aniyasha** ¿no te reíste? ¿al menos te saqué una sonrisilla con lo de los ataques de cosquillas no? Bueno… te cuento un chiste pero se me dan fatal, "van dos en una moto y el del medio se cae por la ventanilla" jo. No me río ni yo. Se me da mejor el drama. Tu chiste del suicidio ha sido mucho mejor jojojojojo. ¡No me digas que lloraste! Pero si esto sólo acaba de empezar… no sé no sé si terminaran juntos. Le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a tenerlos separados ;) o a lo mejor les doy una segunda oportunidad. Depende de lo que me diga mi inspiración. ¡Un besitooo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

– _**Tú te consideras una chica normal y yo me considero un chico normal **__–__iba a replicar cuando clavaste tus ojos en mi poniendo el dedo índice en tu boca –__** shhhh mejor no digas nada**__ – dijiste, sabías que te iba a decir que un chico normal no se convierte en chica con el agua fría – __**entonces hagamos una apuesta. Yo digo que tú te enamoras de mí antes que yo de ti.**_

– _**Yo no me enamoraría de ti ni en mil años**__ – contesté de manera prepotente, tal y como tú me habías hablado._

– _**Si estás tan segura tendrás que demostrarlo. ¿Aceptas mi apuesta? **__– lo pensé unos segundos. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué sería Ranma capaz de hacer para enamorarme. Pero había algo que me decía que todo aquello no era buena idea._

– _**Acepto **__–__mi curiosidad pudo más que mi razón – __**pero tendrás que explicarme muy bien en qué consistirá el reto.**_

– _**Pues no sé bien bien en qué consistiría el reto. Algo así como que cada uno tendrá que intentar enamorar al otro, pero claro **__–__miraste al suelo, tu voz cambió, era como si te hubieras puesto tímido de repente – __**para enamorarte yo tendría que saber como son los chicos que te gustan **__–__me mordí la lengua para no decir "exactamente igual que tú"._

– _**Entonces tú deberías decirme cómo son las chicas que te gustan a ti **__–__asentiste con la cabeza – __**bueno, supongo que empiezo yo ¿no? **__–__Volviste a asentir – __**me gustan los chicos especiales, que no sean como los demás. Me encanta que me hagan reír y que se preocupen por mí. ¿Qué más, qué más? Ah sí, que practiquen las artes marciales. Además me gustan los chicos amables, que se porten bien conmigo, que sean cariñosos. Es decir, todo lo contrario a ti **__–__dije sacándote la lengua._

– _**¡Oye! A mi también me gustan las chicas así. Pero se recibe lo que se da. El día que tú seas amable, te portes bien y seas cariñosa conmigo yo también lo seré contigo **__–__entonces se me ocurrió que nuestro reto debía seguir una serie de normas para llevarlo a cabo. Yo puse la primera norma._

– _**Ranma, qué te parece si pactamos algunas normas para el reto, es decir, una especie de reglas del juego **__–__me miraste intrigado – __**la primera norma sería "mientras estemos a solas seremos amables, nos portaremos bien y seremos cariñosos el uno con el otro".**_

– _**¿Eso significaría que no habría mazazos, ni vuelos por Nerima, ni insultos? – **__mi cabeza te dijo que sí – __**entonces ya tenemos la primera norma **__–__te quedaste pensando unos segundos y volví a oír tu voz – __**¿te das cuenta que si nos comportamos tal y como dice esa norma será como si fuéramos prometidos de verdad? **__–__tu voz sonaba cada vez más bajito. Me gustó que me dijeras eso. Qué digo, no me gustó, me encantó. _

– _**Me doy cuenta lo que conlleva la norma uno y esa nos lleva a la dos "mientras estemos jugando nos comportaremos como si fuéramos prometidos de verdad" porque esa será la manera de enamorar al otro **__– no sé como fui capaz de decir aquello. En aquellos momentos me entró a mí la timidez. Me imaginé abrazándote y besándote. Dudé que tú aceptaras aquella norma._

– _**De acuerdo, ya tenemos la norma dos **__–__me sorprendió muchísimo que aceptaras la norma dos sin rechistar –__** Pero yo quiero añadir otra norma, me gustaría que esto quede entre nosotros, nadie nunca se tendrá que enterar de nada, ¿te parece bien? **__– me pareció fantástico, ese sería nuestro secreto, sólo nuestro. Nadie nos molestaría. Sin interrupciones._

– _**Me parece bien, ya tenemos la norma tres **__–__aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante._

– _**Muy bien, la norma tres será**__ "__**No podemos levantar sospechas, todo será como siempre, no nos pueden descubrir". ¿Se te ocurre alguna norma más? – **__me preguntaste. A mi no se me ocurría nada y deduje que a ti tampoco, sino no me habrías preguntado aquello._

– _**Ya tenemos las normas, ya sabemos cómo se juega. Ahora necesitamos saber el cuándo y el dónde **__–__dije yo emocionada por lo que creía que tenía que venir._

– _**¿Qué te parece por las noches? Todos duermen y es más difícil que nos descubran **__– comentaste mirándome de reojo. _

– _**Bien, aunque debemos recordar la norma uno, que dice que también jugaremos cuando estemos a solas **__–__tu cabeza asintió dándome la razón, estabas de acuerdo – __**ya tenemos el cuándo **__– con esa frase supiste que estaba de acuerdo contigo en eso de jugar por las noches y cuando estuviéramos a solas – __**¿Qué te parece si por la noche nos vemos en mi habitación?**__ – imaginé que tú ya habías pensado que ese podría ser el dónde, pero no lo dijiste para que no te dijera que eras un pervertido._

_Entonces Kasumi nos llamó para que le lleváramos los vasos del té para limpiarlos. Quedamos que por la noche, en cuanto tu padre se durmiera, vendrías a mi habitación._

_Esa misma noche, metida en mi cama, me sentía muy inquieta. Tenía una especie de nudo en el estómago que me hacía dar vueltas una y otra vez en la cama. Hacía rato que te habías ido a dormir y no subías. Pensé que talvez lo de aquella tarde había sido sólo una tontería para ti, un pasatiempo porque estabas aburrido. Entonces escuché unos golpecitos en el cristal de mi ventana. Al principio me asusté y me quedé inmóvil. Volvieron a repetirse, esta vez algo más fuerte. Me levanté y al quitar la cortina allí te vi. Abrí la ventana rápidamente._

– _**Buenas noches, estás muy guapa**__ – susurraste algo sonrojado saludándome colgado en mi ventana, yo sonreí y me sentí realmente feliz. Aquello no había sido un pasatiempo para ti e incluso te lo estabas tomando en serio. ¡Me habías echado un piropo! Entraste sin hacer ruido y seguiste hablando – __**se me ha ocurrido otra norma mientras esperaba a que abrieras "Akane dejará la ventana siempre abierta para que Ranma pueda entrar sin hacer ruido". Un poco más y me cargo el cristal esperando a que me abrieras y no quiero que nos descubran tan rápido**__ – reí por el comentario. Te lo estabas tomando realmente en serio. _

– _**Lo siento pero no dejaré la ventana abierta porque no quiero enfermar si hace frío. ¿Qué te parece si la norma cuatro la cambio por "Akane dejará el pestillo siempre abierto pero la ventana cerrada para que Ranma pueda entrar sin cargarse el cristal y sin hacer ruido"? **__– susurré yo, entonces reíste tú._

_Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Sólo escuchábamos el tic–tac del reloj y la alarma que marcaba que eran las once de la noche. Eran las once y allí estábamos los dos en mi habitación, de pié. Uno en frente del otro. En pijama y sin saber qué hacer o decir. Tú mirabas mi habitación esquivando mi mirada. Estabas tan incómodo como yo. _

– _**Sabes princesita, estaba pensando qué deberíamos decidir quién gana y qué gana**__ – ¡Me había llamado princesita!_

– _**¿Cómo me has llamado? **__– pregunté incrédula._

– _**Princesita**__ – volviste a repetir – __**es el apodo cariñoso que te he puesto. Los prometidos se llaman con apodos cariñosos ¿no? Princesita se me ha ocurrido al ver esa foto tuya vestida de Julieta **__– me informaste señalando la foto que tenía en mi mesa. Te lo estabas tomando muy pero que muy en serio. Ranma Saotome no perdía en nada y me lo estaba demostrando. Y yo aún sabiendo que todo era una farsa estaba encantada – __**tú deberás buscar otro para mi. Y ahora deberíamos hablar de quién gana.**_

– _**Gana el que consiga que el otro se enamore ¿no?**_

– _**Sí, pero he estado pensando que eso es muy relativo. ¿Yo cómo sabré que tú te has enamorado? **__–__hice un carraspeo como queriendo decir "O al revés"__–__** bueno de acuerdo, o ¿cómo sabrás tú si yo me he enamorado?**_

– _**Es sencillo, pierde quién se declare **__–__dije yo sin pensarlo ni un segundo – __**me explico, la norma cinco será "pierde quien diga que ama, que quiere o que siente algo especial por el otro".**_

_Aquella norma se vino en nuestra contra cuando tu madre nos preguntó qué sentíamos el uno por el otro. A veces deseaba haber perdido, así habría tenido alguna posibilidad de ganarte…_

– _**El que reconozca que se ha enamorado pierde **__–__murmuraste tú – __**de acuerdo. Ahora sólo necesitamos saber qué se gana. A mi se me había ocurrido que, si te parece bien, quién gane decide el futuro del perdedor **__–__quise saber más, la cosa estaba cada vez más interesante._

– _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **__– la intriga podía conmigo._

– _**Que en el hipotético caso de que uno de los dos se declare y pierda el ganador decidirá qué hace con el otro. Si quiere puede seguir con el noviazgo, entonces eso significaría que también se ha enamorado o en el caso que no se enamore tendría vía libre para romper el compromiso e irse con quién quisiera. Eso significaría que ha conseguido engañar al otro. En ese caso no existiría el honor ni los pactos hechos por nuestros padres. El compromiso quedaría roto en el momento ¿Estás de acuerdo? **__–__demasiada información para mi celebro. Si me declaraba perdía y te podía perder de verdad o seguir contigo, dependería de ti. Si no me declaraba te podría tener a mi lado para siempre, por lo tanto podríamos estar viviendo para siempre en una farsa, eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Pero si tú te declarabas tenía claro que yo jamás rompería el compromiso. En resumen: ¡tenías que perder tú! Era la forma más fiable de que te quedaras a mi lado. Me molestó mucho que tu madre me preguntara a mi primero, ¡yo no podía ser la primera en decir qué sentía por ti! Por eso no contesté…_

– _**Acepto el reto y acepto todas las normas del juego**__ – te dije muy bajito pero muy segura de mi misma – __**¿y tú?**_

– _**Acepto el reto y acepto todas las normas del**__**juego**__ – dijiste dando tres pasos hacia mi y quedando muy cerquita de mi cuerpo – __**esto será un contrato oral ya que si lo hacemos por escrito alguien podría descubrirnos.**_

– _**¿Qué pasará si nos descubren? **__–__pregunté temblando por la proximidad de tu cuerpo al mío._

– _**No habrá ganadores ni perdedores, se acabará el juego. Aunque creo que como nos descubran nuestros padres nos casan fijo **__– a veces deseé que nos descubrieran nuestros padres, por ti no lo hice. Yo quería casarme contigo pero no quería obligarte a nada – __**pero ya sabes que a mi no me gusta perder por lo tanto no dejaré que nos descubran. Y espero que tú tampoco dejes que nos descubran **__– negué con mi cabeza – __**¿no lo permitirás?**__ – Volví a mover la cabeza de lado a lado negando y ocultando una risilla. Si nos descubrían acababa el juego y aquello a mi me gustaba demasiado y todavía no había ni empezado._

– _**Volviendo al tema del contrato**__ – di un paso al frente acabando con toda la distancia que existía entre nosotros – __**¿Tú sabes que todos los contratos deben ir firmados?**_

– _**Lo sé princesita. Pero no tengo ningún bolígrafo para firmar**__ – hiciste un gesto de fastidio._

– _**En un contrato oral no hacen falta**__**bolis**__ – susurré muy cerca de tu oído. Gracias a lo ya pactado me podía permitir el lujo de hacer este tipo de cosas._

_Cuando vi que tus labios se acercaban a los míos supe que habías captado la indirecta. Qué torpes fuimos. Cogimos demasiado impulso y aquello fue un choque de labios. Un poco más y me rompes los dientes. Pero la firma fue nuestro primer beso. Madre mía cómo mejoraron los besos durante los meses que pasamos juntos._

_Al separarnos reímos en silencio. Intenté tapar el bostezo que salía de mi boca pero tú te diste cuenta. Había sido un día muy largo. Me cogiste entre tus brazos y me llevaste a la cama. Cómo cambiaron las cosas entre nosotros sin insultos y mazazos de por medio. _

– _**Quédate **__–__susurré al ver que te alejabas de mi – __**estoy cansada pero no quiero dormir todavía **__–__tenía miedo que al despertar todo aquello no hubiera sido real. No lo dije porque temía que te lo tomaras como una declaración._

_Te tumbaste a mi lado abrazándome y mientras me acariciabas el pelo me quedé dormida. _

**Continuará…**

* * *

kary14 Akane es una mentirosa (al menos en mi historia ;P) ¿1% de esperanza? Qué poquito confías en Ranma… pero claro al él no le gusta perder los retos y te quedas sin saber si se enamoró y lo de la tipa jajajja. Por ahora… espero que vayas entendiendo porque Akane no podía declararse la primera, no es que sea orgullosa, es que tiene mucho miedo a perderlo. Te aviso que compres pañuelos para el próximo capítulo ronda por mi cabeza una idea que a lo mejor hace llorar a más de una. Ok mañana me toca a mi Ranma, ¡espero que venga vestido con traje! Besos.

aniyasha a mi me pasó algo similar también, a lo mejor por eso te está gustando la historia. No sé no sé si al final acabaran casados y con hijos… en mi historia Akane es muy miedica, no sé si luchará. Ranma es un pasota, ya veremos como acaba todo esto… sayonara.

Veruska te aviso de antemano, no leas el capítulo 6 cuando lo cuelgue… si te gusta seguir con la intriga no escuches la canción porque voy a seguir relacionándola. Gracias por la felicitación. En cuanto a lo del trato después de lo de Nabiki es porque yo siempre he tenido la teoria de que estos dos algo tenían, algo que Rumiko ocultaba, no me parece normal todo lo que se quieren y todos los ataques de celos y que no sean capaces de decírselo el uno al otro. Empezar el juego desde ese día me permitirá ir relacionando cosas que ya sabemos con las que saldrán de mi imaginación. Besitooos!

Jacquesita Saotome la intriga sigue… pero a poco a poco voy resolviendo cosas. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Besitos para ti también.

Ayumi9 intento hacer los capítulos algo más largos pero como ves todavía quedan muchas dudas. Intentaré actualizar rápido…

Marirosy jajaja me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario. Sobrinita será difícil porque es hijo único… pero eso de la hija me ha dado qué pensar. Gracias por la idea!

BABY SONY esto… ¿Cuándo ha dicho Ranma 6 años? Jejejeje supongo que tus dudas han quedado todas resueltas con este capítulo. Casi casi lo podrías haber escrito tú. Has desvelado la trama del capítulo en un review. Un besote guapa!

Sakura Saotome fue necesario que mintiera porque así lo dice la canción… pero si dice la verdad se acaba la historia y hay que darle emoción a la historia ¿no? ¡Besos para ti también!

annkarem jajajaja ¡si yo fuera la que leyera en vez de escribir creo que también sentiría unos celos espantosos! Pues imagínate como estará Akane… dejémosla que mienta… así os hago sufrir que como tú dices: ¡me hace disfrutar! Intentaré que de ahora en adelante Akane no sufra mucho ;D Como ves intento hacer capis más largos, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Muchos besos para ti tb!

jAckesukA aixx este Ranma, que se acuerda del pacto y desmonta a Akane… no puedo prometer que no haré sufrir pq es mi especialidad… jajajaja después de leer este capítulo creo que volverás a pensar que Ranma no tiene corazón, o al menos es lo que cree Akane que piensa que sólo quería ganar para romper con el compromiso. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y un abrazote que te mando!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita. **

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6**

_Al despertar estaba otra vez sola en mi cama. Creí que había tenido el sueño más maravilloso de mi vida. Me duché y Kasumi me pidió que te despertara. Entré a tu habitación. Tu padre no estaba allí. _

– _**Ranmaaaaa despierta de una vez, dormilón, no quiero llegar tarde**__ – grité. Al despertarte me viste en la puerta. Miraste a tu alrededor y volviste a dirigir la mirada hacia mi._

– _**Sólo te diré una cosa princesita: "primera norma" **__– mi mente la recordó __**"mientras estemos a solas seremos amables, nos portaremos bien y seremos cariñosos el uno con el otro"**__.__No había sido un sueño. Bostezaste y volviste a cerrar los ojos._

– _**Te pido disculpas bello durmiente**__ – dije acercándome a ti. Había encontrado un mote cariñoso para ti, sin abrir los ojos me regalaste una sonrisa y supe que te había gustado el mote, te pegaba mucho. Te di un beso fugaz en los labios y ambos sonreímos. Escuchamos a Happosai cantando por el pasillo._

– _**Akane creo que ya podemos empezar con nuestro teatro**__ – me guiñaste un ojo y gritaste – __**Marimacho ¿qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Luego me llamas pervertido a mí!**_

_¿Si el teatro era aquello? Cuando estabas conmigo a solas… ¿todo era real? Nunca supe la verdad. Al fin y al cabo tú no querías perder y para ganar tenías que conquistarme._

_Aquella semana fuimos a la feria con la familia. Un oso panda salió de una pintura y quiso una cita contigo. Me enfadé mucho y me puse muy celosa. Quise poner el pestillo en la ventana. No lo hice porque había una norma que me lo impedía. Cuando entraste me viste seria._

– _**Tendríamos que poner alguna norma sobre los celos**__ – dijiste mofándote de mí. _

– _**Tendríamos que poner una norma sobre celos si estos existieran. Simplemente estoy cansada, así que si no te importa me voy a dormir, buenas noches**__ – dije haciendo ver que bostezaba estirando los brazos._

– _**¡Tú estás muy celosa! **__– me señalaste en señal de burla._

– _**No, no lo estoy**__ – odié las normas uno y dos, me impedían darte un puñetazo._

– _**Pues dame un beso**__ – susurraste cada vez más cerca de mí._

– _**¿Por qué no se lo das a tu amiga? **__– dije girándome y tapándome con la sábana – __**se ha divertido mucho contigo y la hacías reír demasiado ¿no crees? **__– murmuré entre dientes. _

– _**A mi a la única que me gusta besar y hacer reír es a ti**__**tonta**__ – saltaste encima de mi cama y aquel fue el primer ataque de cosquillas que me hiciste. Cuando iba a gritar me callaste con un beso. Adoraba esa forma tuya de callarme. _

_Te hice un hueco en mi cama y entendiste que mi enfado había desaparecido. Nos tapaste con la sábana. Me abrazaste como habías hecho todas las noches aquella semana. Me besaste como no habías hecho antes. Aquella noche decidimos que debíamos confiar el uno en el otro. _

_Me sentí muy estúpida por ponerme celosa de un dibujo. Más adelante me sentí mejor al ver que tú también te ponías celoso con Pchan. Las noches que Pchan dormía conmigo tú no venías a verme. Un día te pregunté el por qué y dijiste que Pchan era un cerdo muy listo y seguro que era capaz de escribir una carta a nuestros padres diciéndoles la verdad. _

_Todo aquello era demasiado real para ser un juego. Me gustaba tenerte tan cerquita de mí. Una noche mientras acariciabas mi pelo y yo estaba a punto de dormirme tu voz me despertó._

– _**Akane ¿qué pasará si ninguno de los dos se declara nunca?**__ – más de un millón de veces me había hecho esa pregunta. "Viviremos una farsa de por vida" era la respuesta de mi mente. _

– _**Es mejor que no pienses en eso Ranma, estate tranquilo, tarde o temprano me dirás que me amas**__ – estábamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, se me estaba pegando tu egocentrismo. Levanté la vista y vi que intentabas ocultar una sonrisa._

– _**Estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, me robas mis frases**__ – ahora me tocó reír a mí. Me encantaba ese Ranma, tan cariñoso y que además me hacía reír cada vez que abría la boca. ¿Era el Ranma real o el Ranma que interpretaba? No lo sabía, no me importaba, yo no me iba a declarar, lo quería a mi lado –__** a lo mejor deberíamos poner una fecha límite y declarar un empate **__– mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Estaba sobre tu pecho, seguro que lo notaste. Nooooo, eso sí que no. ¿Una fecha límite y acabar con aquello? ¿Empate? Jamás…_

– _**Vaya vaya Saotome, ¿será que realmente te estás enamorando y te da miedo perder? **__– fue el turno de tu corazón, latía tan rápido como el mío._

– _**Para nada**__ – intentaste transmitir tranquilidad en tu voz pero tu corazón te contradecía – __**estoy tan seguro que serás tú quien se declare que no pienso poner ninguna fecha límite. Y ahora a dormir princesita… **__– dijiste dándome un beso de buenas noches en la frente. _

Jamás volvimos a hablamos de que pasaría si ninguno de los dos se declaraba. Jamás pusimos una fecha límite a aquel pacto. El empate para nosotros no existía. No existió hasta hoy que me volviste a preguntar…

– **Sinceramente, no recuerdo muy bien las normas que pusimos **– que falsa soy – **Pero teniendo en cuenta que cada uno tiene ya a su pareja deberíamos declarar un empate en este momento **– digo sintiéndome fatal sin saber el por qué. Te tiendo la mano para declarar el empate, los contratos orales también se pueden firmar con un apretón de manos.

– **Si tú lo dices **– susurras – **pues nada,** **en este mismo momento declaramos empate y cada uno es libre de hacer su vida **– me tiendes la mano y al contacto con la mía cientos, no más bien miles, bueno creo que millones de mariposas hacen de las suyas en mi estómago – **Akane, si me disculpas voy a buscar mi maleta que mi parada es dentro de un par de minutos **–no consigo distinguir ningún tipo de emoción en tu voz. Eres muy correcto. Tu mano hace un gesto diciéndome adiós.

– **Sí, por supuesto** – veo como te levantas. Yo sólo quiero estirar tu brazo y sentarte a mi lado un rato más. Si puede ser un rato eterno mejor que mejor. Mi mente grita "Hazlo" pero mi cuerpo no responde a tanto griterío – **A-adiós Ranma **– al menos hoy hemos conseguido despedirnos. Hemos madurado. Supongo que habiendo puesto un punto y final a todo esto ahora seré capaz de seguir adelante sin ti. Como tú has hecho sin mí.

Te levantas y te vas. No soy capaz de mirar como caminas por el pasillo del tren mientras vas a buscar tu maleta. El tren se para. Escucho como se abren las puertas. Tú desaparecerás dentro de unos instantes por una de esas puertas y a lo mejor tardo otros casi seis años en volverte a ver ¿Ésta es nuestra despedida? ¿Aquí acaba nuestra historia?

_**Y ahora me quedan dos opciones,  
quedarme quieta o echar a correr.  
**_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Marirosy** ok, tienes razón con lo de la sobrina… estaba pensando en lo que me has dicho de lo de Ranma, su punto de vista y tal. Pero quizás no bastaría con un solo capítulo. Al igual estaría bien que saber toda la historia desde el punto de vista de él. Si te parece bien podría hacer la misma historia pero con los pensamientos de Ranma. Pues eso si te gusta la idea me pongo manos a la obra cuando acabe este fic (le quedan un par de capítulos, como mucho 3).

**Sakura Saotome** ¡tonta! Jajajaja es broma… a veces el quererse no es suficiente y el orgullo o la cabezonería son muy malos. Y yo aquí al pie del cañón dándole emoción al asunto. Jejeje

**annkarem** que quedan más capítulos este no es el último! Tendrás que seguir esperando para saber el final. Aunque si quieres le pongo un final a este capítulo y acaba aquí! ;)

**Veruska** ¿al final lo has leído? Y ahora le quedan dos opciones, quedarse quieta o echar a correr, ¿y si corto la canción aquí y no se echa a correr? Jajajaja ¿un beso guapa!

**ar30982** muchas gracias, ¿sabes? Actualizo rápido porque hasta yo quiero saber qué pasará…. ;)

**kary14**si en el capítulo anterior te parecieron lindos… ¿Qué te parecen ahora? Jijiji Quedan en empate y cada uno por su lado… incluso a mi se me escapó la lagrimilla cuando hice que se despidieran. Queda saber qué hará Akane, y por supuesto qué hará Ranma. ¡Un besito!

**jAckesukA** ¿Cómo te has quedado con este capítulo? Te hice sufrir verdad… ¿a qué hice crecer también tu desconcierto? Jajajaja como ya he dicho por aquí, la versión Ranma también sería importante y me estoy planteando escribir la misma historia versión Ranma. ¡Un abrazote para ti tb guapa!

**aniyasha** jajaja veo que has pillado de qué iba el pacto. Ellos querían quererse pero necesitaban una excusa para hacerlo sin exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Gracias por tu felicitación y un besito.

**BABY SONY** contestaré a tu orden de ideas:

1: no se habían enamorado, estaban ya enamorados pero el juego fue la excusa.

2: el apodo ya lo sabes pero por ahí ya se había dicho.

3: las reglas serán crueles pero les permite acercarse el uno al otro sin miedo. Lo del contrato… pues ya os he dicho que a mi me pasó algo similar y yo firmé así. Jajajajjja

4: la decisión del como y el cuando, era muy obvia pero como tu dices, el mejor lugar.

5: el futuro del otro… pues nada te daré una pista: ¡ Ranma y Akane se parecen demasiado!

Por cierto, tu escríbeme lo que quieras, aunque te extiendas, me encanta leer vuestros comentarios y me animan a actualizar más rápido. ¡Besitoooos!

**Madame de la Fere-du Vallon** lo siento pero soy muy rápida escribiendo. Y cada vez se van aclarando más dudas y se generan nuevas incertidumbres. La emoción no sólo creo que la sienta el lector, créeme que la escritora tb tiene las emociones a flor de piel, porque está reviviendo muchos momentos de su vida mientras hace esta historia. Son sentimientos que he vivido tan cerca que sé qué se siente y aunque a veces me cuesta plasmarlos por escrito intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

Tú eres de las que creen en Ranma ¿verdad? Aix, a ver a ver si te va a defraudar… ¿tú realmente crees que el encuentro fue una trama de él? ¿No crees que pudiera ser el destino o simplemente la casualidad?

Por cierto, di lo que quiera, si te equivocas, pues nada, para algo existe la goma y el tippex, se rectifica y listos. ¡Un beso para ti tb!


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita.

Una advertencia: cuando acabéis de leer este capítulo ya podéis escuchar la canción porque hoy acaba la letra de la canción.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Pienso tan fríamente como puedo, tengo dos opciones, quedarme quieta y volverte a perder o echarme a correr y decirte toda la verdad, entonces podría perder o ganar. Si te vas por esa puerta y no te vuelvo a ver lo habré perdido todo. Ahora mismo no tengo nada más que perder.

"Pero él tiene pareja, deja de hacerte daño, no tienes nada qué hacer" me dice la razón. "Acaso no has visto como te miraba, le bastaron tres segundos a tu lado para que sus ojos se volvieran a iluminar" me dice el corazón. "Quédate sentadita y no hagas más el ridículo" dice la razón. "Sal corriendo y lucha por lo que tú más quieres al menos por una vez en tu vida" dice el corazón.

Un pitido llega a mis oídos, indica que la puerta se va a cerrar. Me pongo en pié, la decisión no la ha tomado ni mi razón ni mi corazón. Ha sido mi cuerpo el que ha reaccionado.

_**Y me pongo a correr**_

_**¿ya qué puedo perder?**_

Corro por el pasillo del tren esquivando a la gente que acaba de entrar, salgo por la puerta cruzándola unas milésimas de segundo antes que se cierre. Mi chaqueta se ha enganchado en la puerta, el tren se va a poner en marcha de nuevo. Estiro la chaqueta con fuerza porque la puerta no la quiere dejar. Al final escucho un "raaas" que hace que el tren "suelte" mi chaqueta.

Miro a la derecha. Miro a la izquierda. Mira que eres rápido, no te veo por ningún lado. Los lagrimones que me salen de los ojos tampoco es que me den una visión extraordinaria. Ni derecha ni izquierda, mi instinto me hace correr al frente.

Dejo el andén y entro en la estación, te veo salir por una de las puertas. Aún estoy a tiempo. ¿Qué me pasa ahora? Mierda el tacón se me ha enganchado. La gente me mira, me siento ridícula. Al final me quito el zapato y lo arranco de la rendija donde se ha quedado enganchado. Joder, el tacón se ha roto. ¿Cómo voy a correr sólo con un zapato? Me quito los dos y corro descalza por la estación.

Al llegar a la puerta te veo con tu maleta a punto de cruzar un semáforo. Se pone rojo y te paras. Por fin me pasa algo bueno des de que salí del tren.

– **Ranmaaaa** – grito corriendo descalza por la calle, te giras, pareces sorprendido.

Llegó a tu lado y me detengo a coger aire. Tú me miras sonriéndome, diría que es porque estás feliz porque te he seguido. No me arriesgo a asegurarlo ya que por la pinta que tengo que tener hago reír a cualquiera. Voy descalza por la acera con unos zapatos de tacón en la mano, bueno uno ni siquiera tiene tacón, la chaqueta está toda rasgada y mis ojos deben tener dos manchas negras mezcla del maquillaje y mis lágrimas.

Vas a decirme algo, no te voy a dejar hablar hasta que no te diga todo lo que tengo que decir. Tengo que decirte toda la verdad y ser valiente de una vez, afrontando todas las consecuencias…

_**Verás es que no me va demasiado bien,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizá.**_

– **No digas nada por favor y escúchame **– no sé por donde empezar, han sido tantas mentiras – **Me siento fatal por todo lo que te he dicho. Es todo mentira. Bueno, todo no, sí que estudié derecho y eso fue lo único que hice durante los cinco años que duró la universidad. Mientras estudiaba no te pensaba. Lo demás sí es mentira. Verás, no me va demasiado bien, mañana me voy a quedar sin trabajo y no te logré olvidar, pero es que ni lo intenté porque estaba convencida que tarde o temprano volverías a entrar por mi ventana y todo volvería a ser como siempre.**

– **Akane… antes que sigas hablando yo también quiero y debo decirte algo** – ¿es que no me has escuchado? No te dejaré hablar hasta que yo acabe. Por fin he reunido las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado y me niego a que sigas hablando.

_**Verás es que ya nadie me volvió a besar,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizá.  
**_

– **Déjame acabar por favor **– te ruego. Creo, más bien estoy totalmente segura, que quieres decirme que tienes una mujer en casa que te espera. Pero mi corazón me pide que lo libere y hasta que no te diga todo no lo voy a conseguir. Necesito quitarme este peso de encima – **durante el tiempo que hemos estado separados nadie más me volvió a besar. Tú fuiste el primero y el último. No logré olvidar ninguno de tus besos. No logré olvidar ninguno de los momentos en los que estuvimos a solas. No logré olvidar el pacto que hicimos. ¡Ni lo intenté vale! Yo lo seguí al pié de la letra no como tú.**

– **¿Eh? Yo recuerdo el pacto tan bien como tú, no te creas que soy un ogro sin corazón y que me resultó fácil olvidar todo lo que viví a tu lado – **"le costó pero acabó olvidando" condenada razón, a ver si deja de hablarme de una vez –** ¡y créeme que yo no rompí ninguna norma! **–mentiroso, si recordara el pacto sabría que la última parte…

– **Sí lo hiciste** – te contradigo y tus cejas muestran una interrogación – **sólo podrías haberte ido con otra persona si yo me hubiera declarado y yo no fuese correspondida. Sólo entonces habrías tenido vía libre para hacerlo. Te fuiste con otra y el juego no había acabado…**

– **Estás muy equivocada** – me dices sin mirarme, ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos. No dices nada más. Pues si crees que con ese "estás muy equivocada" voy a entender algo lo siento pero no. ¿No te saltaste las normas? ¿No estás con alguien? ¿No soportas haber perdido porque te has saltado las normas? No me voy a conformar con eso, necesito más.

_**Y ahora ya te toca a ti acabar con esta historia  
ahora ya te toca a ti decir las cosas,  
pon un punto y final o bésame sin más.**_

– **Si estoy tan equivocada como tú dices… te dejo a ti acabar con esta historia **– las ganas que tengo de llorar hacen que mi voz tiemble – **yo he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora te toca a ti decirme en qué estoy equivocada. Te toca a ti poner un punto y final, necesito acabar con todo esto y saber si tú y yo vamos a estar juntos. Necesito saber que tú vas a estar conmigo – **no hablas, no has madurado ni lo más mínimo. Seguro que esperas un "te quiero" porque aún quieres ganar, lo llevas claro. Me entran ganas de darte un bofetón por esa sonrisa prepotente que se ha formado en tus labios. Paff. Te lo he dado.

– **Joder Akane, ¿se puede saber por qué me pegas si ni siquiera he hablado?** – por eso mismo idiota.

– **Ranma, ésta es la última oportunidad que te doy, no puedo seguir viviendo con esta incertidumbre. Necesito que me digas que me necesitas a tu lado tanto como yo a ti **– sé que las palabras no son tu fuerte, te lo voy a poner más fácil – **Ranma, si quieres lo mismo que yo **–suspiro–** si me quieres, bésame sin más en este mismo momento.**

_**Y ahora ya te toca a ti, ya no vale callar,  
esta vez no volveré a perderte una vez más,  
no me voy a marchar sin saber el final.**_

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Se acabó la canción de ahora en adelante ¡invención de la autora!**_

**aniyasha** audeo… me gustó fu palabra y eso es lo que ha hecho Akane. A ver si le sirve de algo correr ¿no? Por cierto, eres muy filosófica pero me encanta lo que me escribes porque pienso igual. Un beso y que nunca dejemos de perseguir nuestros sueños

**BABY SONY **a ti no te engaño… ¿sabías que esto ocurriría verdad? Y estoy segura que ya sabes que pasará… ¡aún así espero sorprenderte! Yo sigo diciendo que estar enamorado no siempre es suficiente. ¡Un besazo!

**gabyea** lo alcanza por supuesto… ¿es el primero que lees de Ranma? ¡Me ha hecho mucha gracia que te hayas topado con mi fic y encima te enganches!

**Sakura Saotome** ¡lo alcanzó! El próximo capítulo será el último ya acabaré con tu sufrimiento! Jajaja creo que ya he leído tus fics, ¡es que los he leído todos! Si eso ya los leeré más atentamente y te dejaré algún comentario vale guapa. Besitos…

**Marirosy** tranquila que si hago algo con Ranma y sus experiencias será cuando acabe este fic. No podría dejar este en el aire. Además si empiezo a hacer el de Ranma ya sabríais quién es la pesada y no tendría gracia.

**jAckesukA** si es que son lindísimos y como ves el orgullo Akane lo ha dejado de lado. No se quedó quieta, creo que ninguna de nosotras se hubiera quedado quieta si fuéramos Akane… yo en el fondo entiendo a Rumiko, es complicado darle un final a una serie tan bonita como esta. Demasiado hizo dándonos un te amo de Ranma para Akane ¿no? ¡Besitos guapa!

**Veruska** oooohhh ¿no lloraste? Me lo tengo que currar más. Yo soy muy Akane es cierto, pero el orgullo a veces hay que dejarlo en el camino y por muy miedicas que seamos hay veces que la valentía tiene que salir de donde sea. Bueno en el próximo capítulo sabrás el punto y final… besooos…

**annkarem** ¡tranquilízate que ahora empieza lo fuerte! Jijijiji pero advierto que quizás tarde algo más en actualizar que tengo algo de faena estos días. Tú no te cortes, presiona lo que haga falta ;) besitos y estudia mucho si no quieres que me enfade.

**ar30982 **piensa que si tú te has tomado un rato para escribirme aunque sólo sea una palabra yo lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecerlo. La versión de Ranma ya la tengo pensada y creo que os sorprenderá muchísimo y se entenderán muchas cosas. Te vuelvo a agradecer tus palabras porque felicitaciones como la tuya me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Besos para ti tb!

**Madame de la Fere-du Vallon **¡esta vez has sido más rápida que yo! Al igual en tu anterior review entendí lo que quise entender… cuando leas la versión Ranma me entenderás. Bueno Akane ya puso las cartas sobre la mesa… a ver qué pasa. Dicen que la experiencia es un grado y supongo que por eso sé transmitir lo que le pasa a Akane. Por experiencia sé que es duro querer sin saber si se es correspondida pero tb sé que pasa cuando pones las cartas sobre la mesa y hablas con la persona con el corazón en la mano… ¡y ya no digo más! Besitoooos


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**"Nada que perder" no me pertenece, pertenece a Conchita.**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que estuve malita. Os traigo el final… :( **

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

¿Qué haces ahora? Te me estás acercando, me vas a besar. Cierro mis ojos por instinto y me limito a esperar tu beso. Espero que me sujetes entre tus brazos porque estoy convencida que soy capaz de desmayarme aquí mismo. Vaya te estás tomando tu tiempo. Abro un ojo, te veo ahí parado a unos centímetros de mí, abro el otro, te veo alejarte. No me quieres, he vuelto a hacer el ridículo. Bajo la cabeza y me dispongo a irme.

– **Akane** – me coges del brazo, me giro y te veo también cabizbajo – **quiero lo mismo que tú, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.**

Voy a pedirte explicaciones cuando suena tu teléfono móvil. Por la sonrisa que te ha salido debe ser la pesada. Ahora entiendo porque las cosas no son tan fáciles.

– **Si me disculpas tengo que contestar** – me dices cogiendo el teléfono – **ya he llegado ¡Sí, señora! **– dices como si hablaras con una comandante del ejército –** Te dije que iría directamente a casa y eso voy a hacer. Ranma Saotome siempre cumple sus promesas **– me da mucha rabia oírte hablar con esa tía, con esa confianza que una vez tuviste conmigo – **por cierto ¿te importa si llevo a alguien a cenar esta noche con nosotros? Sí, es una chica **– lo has dicho muy bajito mientras me miras, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a cenar contigo y tu mujercita? La que por cierto ahora mismo te está gritando, seguro que se ha enfadado porque quieres llevar una mujer a su casa – **Por Dios, no grites de esa manera que me dejas sordo. No, no te estoy mintiendo. No, no es una compañera de trabajo. Tranquilízate vale, además ya la conoces. No seas pesada va, en unos minutos estamos allí **– te veo poner los ojos en blanco – **Sí, es muy guapa, ya la verás. Adiós… **– cuelgas y me sonríes.

Yo por una extraña razón te devuelvo la sonrisa. Has dicho que soy muy guapa, decir eso dice mucho de ti porque con las pintas que llevo no me ve guapa cualquiera. Un momento, también has dicho que me conoce. ¿Le habrás hablado de mí a tu novia? O a lo mejor me conoce de verdad, mientras mi pensamiento inunda mi cabeza te oigo hablar de fondo. Alzas la voz para que te haga caso.

– **¿Me vas a dar el zapato o qué? **– te acerco el zapato roto – **este no, el otro** – te lo doy y rompes el tacón – **ya está. Ten** – me devuelves el zapato.

– **¿Pero qué haces bruto? ¿Tú sabes cuanto valen estos zapatos? **– te grito.

– **Lo que valgan, ¿no pretenderás ir descalza hasta mi casa no? Ahora al menos podrás caminar mejor sin los tacones. Aunque hay una segunda opción, pero no creo que te guste **– me pongo los zapatos y guardo los tacones en mi bolso. Tienes razón ahora sí puedo caminar.

– **¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a tu casita a cenar? **– sigo enfadada contigo, hace unos minutos me estaba declarando y tú has pasado de mí y eso es lo que debería hacer yo. Ahora mismo me voy a la estación de tren y te dejo aquí plantado.

– **Pues que ese era el último tren que va a Nerima y no creo que quieras andar como una hora **– tienes razón, cogeré un autobús, la estación no puede estar muy lejos – **También podrías coger un autobús pero el último sale dentro de **– miras tu reloj –** unos diez minutos. La estación está a un cuarto de hora, con esos zapatos no puedes correr y no llegarás **– mieeeerda, un taxi sería la última opción, pero no tengo dinero y a partir de mañana tendré menos, no puedo gastar dinero tan tontamente – **La última opción sería coger un taxi ¿te explico porque no puedes cogerlo o ya lo sabes? – **¿desde cuando este estúpido sabe leer las mentes?

– **Si hipotéticamente acepto ir a cenar a tu casa, estaría en la misma situación porque no podría volver a mi casa **– prefiero que no me expliques que no tengo dinero.

– **Es que no volverías a tu casa. Te quedarías a dormir conmigo **– se me abren los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿has dicho lo que has dicho? Te doy un bolsazo ¿Cómo voy a dormir contigo y tu mujer en casa? – **es broma, joder Akane, sigues sin entender las bromas. Te llevo luego a casa con mi moto.**

Coges la maleta y empiezas a cruzar el paso de peatones, yo camino detrás tuyo. Me acuerdo de aquel día volviendo del bosque de Ryugenzawa, cuando extendiste tu mano y yo te la cogí. Aquel día estuve a punto de declararme y acabar con aquel juego porque realmente creí que te interesabas por mí, cuantas cosas me hubiera ahorrado si lo hubiera hecho.

– **Akane ¿caminas bien con esos zapatos? **– te escucho reír y veo que me extiendes tu brazo para que lo coja, rodeo mi brazo con el tuyo y seguimos andando.

Podríamos decir que vamos casi abrazados, me muero de ganas de abrazarte. No sé porque me empeño en hacerme daño. No tendría que estar así cogida a ti. Sé que lo haces por ser amable pero tendrías que pensar un poco más en mí porque esto me duele. Pero me siento tan bien a tu lado…

Caminamos en silencio por las calles de tu ciudad. Llevamos unos cinco minutos caminando y ninguno dice nada. Yo creo que ya he hablado demasiado, ahora te toca a ti. Habla baka, ¡habla!

– **Oye Ranma ¿cual era la segunda opción? **– al final rompo yo el silencio. No me gusta el silencio, me siento incómoda. Y más cuando es un silencio entre nosotros dos que siempre habíamos hablado tanto.

– **Llevarte como si fueras un saco de patatas, pero ya tenemos una edad para hacer esas tonterías** – me guiñas un ojo y yo intento no reírme, no sé para que me esfuerzo en no reír porque contigo a mi lado eso es totalmente imposible. Dejas tu maleta para señalar una casa que hay en frente nuestro – **mira es ahí. Esa es mi casa.**

Es una casa preciosa, muy grande, parecida a la mía. Seguro que tiene un dojo enorme. ¿Cuánto hará que vives aquí con tu novia?

– **Es preciosa ¿Cuánto hace qué vives aquí… **– con tu novia? Acabo la pregunta mentalmente, no estoy preparada, no quiero ir…

– **Pues creo que hace exactamente cinco años, diez meses y seis días ¿entramos?** – dices dejando mi brazo y sacando las llaves del bolsillo. "Cinco años, diez meses y seis días" justo el tiempo que hacía que no nos veíamos. Lo tienes contado, como yo. Una pequeña esperanza vuelve a crecer en mí.

Pasamos por delante de un jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Me voy limpiando las ojeras para hacer desaparecer restos de maquillaje y lloro.

– **¡Ya estoy en casa! **– gritas poniendo la maleta a un lado del recibidor. Te giras y me sonríes invitándome a pasar.

Escucho unos pasos que se dirigen a nosotros de lo que debe ser la cocina, de allí mismo viene un olor que alimenta sólo de olfatearlo. Realmente debe ser muy buena cocinera. De repente me entran unos calores incontrolables. Me quito la chaqueta y me giro a colgarla mientras una voz femenina llega a mis oídos.

– **No me puedo creer que traigas una chica a casa** – esa voz no suena a reproche, más bien suena a ilusión.

Esa voz me suena, mucho, demasiado. Me giro y veo que ella se sorprende tanto como yo. Lo sé porque se le ha caído el trapo de cocina que traía en sus manos. La veo correr hacia mí estirando sus brazos, yo también corro y la abrazo. Se me saltan las lágrimas, como la he echado de menos.

– **Akane perdóname, jamás debí separaros de esa manera** – me dice susurrando en mi oído. Yo niego con mi cabeza para que entienda que no fue culpa suya. No me salen las palabras y mis ojos se me nublan más todavía, ella no tiene la culpa, la culpa fue nuestra, sólo nuestra. Ella no sabía nada – **hija, deja que te mire** – ahora ha hablado más alto y rompe el abrazo – **estás preciosa, estás hecha toda una mujercita.**

– **Tía Nodoka yo… yo…** – me aferro otra vez a ella con fuerza. Me echo una bronca mentalmente por haberla odiado, pero yo no sabía que era ella la pesada.

– **Siento mucho interrumpir este momento pero es que tengo hambre** – dices cogiéndonos por los hombros. Tía Nodoka y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Ranma, sigues siendo un glotón de cuidado.

– **Hijo, acompaña a nuestra invitada al comedor que la cena ya está casi lista** – ella me sonríe y yo me siento feliz por volver a ver su sonrisa.

– **Tía si quieres que te ayude en algo sólo tienes que decírmelo **– desde pequeña siempre me han enseñado a ser amable cuando voy a casa de alguien como invitada.

– **Eso sí que no** – contestas tú, que amable te has vuelto, lo haces porque sabes que hoy ha sido un día duro para mi – **que no queremos que se arruine la cena, que seguro que sigues siento una torpe en la cocina.**

¡Pum! ¡Mi mazo ha vuelto no sé de donde! Lo levanto y me dispongo a darte otro mazazo mientras tú pones tus manos delante y es cuando escucho la risa de tía Nodoka. Los dos nos giramos a verla.

– **Me hace tan feliz ver que todo vuelve a ser como siempre** – dice mientras desaparece por el pasillo.

El mazo no ha llegado a la cara de Ranma. Yo también me siento realmente bien. Vamos hacia el comedor, la casa es muy acogedora. La sala da a un jardín, no tienen estanque como nosotros pero hay una pequeña fuente. Nos sentamos mirando a la fuente.

– **Sabes Akane. Tienes suerte que hoy no llueva porque sino tendrías que quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo** – en estos momentos no me parece tan mala idea quedarme a dormir contigo. Deseo que llueva. Algo en mi dice que tú tampoco me has olvidado.

– **¿Y eso a qué se debe? **– te pregunto mientras deseo añadir porque por mi podría llover toda la semana.

– **Porque no me gusta conducir la moto con lluvia** – ¿acaso aún existe la pelirroja? – **la controlo mejor siendo hombre **– eso es un sí.

Suena el timbre y tía Nodoka te pide que abras la puerta que seguro que es tu padre que se ha vuelto a dejar las llaves. Te levantas y nuestra conversación se queda ahí. Me quedo mirando la fuente, es relajante.

– **¡Akane hija! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! **– ¿papá? Me giro a verlo también muy sorprendida.

– **¿Papá?** – repito en voz alta. Ahí está mi padre al lado de tío Gemma.

– **Akane qué alegría volverte a ver** – dice tío Gemma que se dirige hacia mí y me abraza, a este no lo he echado tanto de menos, le devuelvo el abrazo porque no soy maleducada…

– **Hija, ya sabes que todos los miércoles ceno fuera de casa. Nunca te dije donde iba ya sabes porque** – claro que lo sé. Les prohibí que me hablaran de los Saotome…

– **La cena ya está lista** – dice tía Nodoka con un par de bandejas en la mano.

Tú vas a la cocina a ayudarle a traer más comida. Ha cocinado demasiadas cosas. Pero estos cenan aquí todos los miércoles con ella y ya debe saber que comen como si fueran diez. Yo tengo el estómago cerrado, creo que no seré capaz de comer nada.

Esto que me está pasando hoy me parece surrealista. Conversamos todos amenamente. Al final he comido, es una gran cocinera. Pienso lo bien que me siento y me parece mentira que hace unas horas pensase que mi vida no tenía sentido. Escucho reír a todos, les estás explicando una anécdota de tu viaje con un abogado. Yo me he sumergido en mis pensamientos y no he oído muy bien de qué iba la cosa.

– **¿Entonces al final lo despediste?** – te pregunta tu padre.

– **Por supuesto, no puedo consentir que mi abogado sea incapaz de madrugar tres días seguidos** – carraspeo – **yo ya no soy así Akane** – todos reímos de nuevo – **ahora tendré que buscar a otro.**

– **Es una pena que mi Akane esté ya trabajando porque estoy convencido que no encontrarías una abogada mejor **– a eso se le llama orgullo de padre mezclado con la borrachera que lleva encima. Apostaría que ya debe tener una habitación aquí, por eso la mayoría de los miércoles no viene a dormir a casa. Empiezan a encajar las cosas…

– **Eso tiene fácil solución** – le contestas – **que deje su trabajo y se venga a trabajar a mi empresa. **

Ranma, sabes que mañana me van a despedir y me estás ofreciendo trabajo. Estaría cerca de ti y no tendría que decir a nadie que me han despedido. En el fondo siempre serás mi salvador…

– **Ya hablaremos del tema** – te digo con una gran sonrisa. Ya sabes que mi respuesta será afirmativa.

– **Eso, ahora no es momento de hablar de trabajo, es la hora del postre **– dice tu madre.

Qué variedad de pastelitos ha preparado tía Nodoka, no sé cual elegir. Los quiero todos. Miro a los demás y veo que están en mi misma situación. Es cuando me doy cuenta de cómo estamos situados. Ranma y yo estamos sentados dando la espalda al jardín. En frente nuestro están nuestros padres. La misma situación, distinta casa. Me entra un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. Van a atacar a los pastelitos cuando Nodoka les pega en las manos.

– **Primero nuestra invitada** – les regaña y se dirige a mi – **Akane ¿qué…** – _"…sientes por mi hijo?" _He reproducido tantas veces esa conversación en mi cabeza que antes de que ella acabe la pregunta mi pensamiento la acaba. No todo es igual, algo cambia, no quiero volver a ser cobarde nunca más.

– **Estoy enamorada de su hijo y creo que soy incapaz de seguir mi vida sin él** – me tapo la boca con las manos, demasiado tarde, he hablado más de la cuenta. Todos me miran sorprendidos, bueno todos son mi padre y tus padres porque no me atrevo a mirarte.

– **Akane… yo sólo quería preguntarte qué pastelitos querías** – dice tía Nodoka – **pero me hace feliz que por fin me contestes la pregunta que te hice hace unos años. Creo que hay algunos que deberían aprender.**

Y yo creo que a mi se me debería tragar la tierra.

– **Yo creo que algunas deberían aprender a cerrar la boca** – oigo tu voz, sigo sin mirarte, no esperaba que dijeras eso. No sé si eso va por mi o por tu madre. No lo quiero saber. De repente ya no me parecen tan apetitosos los pastelitos.

– **Tía Nodoka, tío Gemma, me ha hecho mucha ilusión veros de nuevo pero creo que debería irme a casa. Ya es tarde y mañana debo madrugar** – me levanto y me da igual saber que tengo que caminar una hora para llegar a casa, yo aquí no me quedo – **no hace falta que nadie me acompañe a la salida sé donde está la puerta.**

Salgo tan rápido como puedo y camino más lenta de lo que yo quisiera. ¡Cómo ha refrescado! Mejor, así el frío me hará pasar el sofocón que llevo. Una moto se para delante de mí y el motorista se quita el casco. Antes de que te lo quites sé que eres tú y me halaga que me quieras llevar a casa.

– **Por fin te encuentro, parece mentira que vayas tan rápida con esos zapatos** – te miro sin decir nada – **te has dejado la chaqueta en mi casa** – me das mi chaqueta. Eres más imbécil de lo que yo pensaba. ¿Ni siquiera te ofrecerás a llevarme?

– **Gracias** – digo mientras me pongo la chaqueta – **y si esto es todo ya te puedes ir por donde has venido.**

– **No, no es todo** – dices muy seguro – **te dije que si no llovía te llevaba a casa y eso voy a hacer. Y te advierto Akane que no tengo ganas de tonterías así que si no quieres que te cargue como un saco de patatas ya puedes ponerte este casco** – dices tirándome un casco – **y subirte a la moto.**

Me pongo el casco y me subo a la moto de mala gana. Si te piensas que me voy a agarrar a ti lo llevas claro. Madre mía como corre este trasto, en cuestión de segundos ya estoy agarrada a ti. Qué bien me siento abrazada a tu cuerpo. En menos de diez minutos hemos llegado. Me bajo de la moto y te tiro el casco.

– **¡Au!** – refunfuñas quitándote el casco, yo me dispongo a entrar a mi casa – **Oye princesita, tampoco conduzco tan mal como para que me trates así **– te bajas de la moto y te acercas a mi.

– **No me llames así que el juego ya se acabó. Y me alegro de haber declarado un empate porque no soportaría haber perdido ante un engreído como tú** – te estoy gritando porque tienes la desfachatez de llamarme de esa manera sabiendo lo que sabes.

– **Escúchame bien Akane porque esto sólo lo diré una vez** – te encuentras muy cerca de mi – **yo perdí hace mucho tiempo e incluso llegué a creer que tú lo sabías porque aceptaste casarte conmigo, decidiendo mi futuro junto a ti.**

Recuerdo el día en Jusenkyo cuando dijiste que me amabas y recuerdo el día que entraste a mi habitación y me viste vestida de novia.

– **Pero, pero…** – no entiendo nada, si me amabas y yo acepté que me casaba contigo – **¿por qué te retractaste de lo que dijiste?**

– **Porque pensé que lo hacías sólo para que yo me curara de la maldición, por hacerme un favor. No porque tú también me amaras. No por lo que yo había dicho…** **no quería ser un lastre en tu vida **– tus manos se posan en mis brazos mientras mis manos se entrecruzan delante de mi pecho.

– **No era así, pensaba que lo sabías… yo te dije que me casaba contigo porque tú me habías dicho que me amabas… **– no puedo creer lo que me has dicho. Me quieres. Me quieres tanto como yo a ti. No te casaste conmigo porque pensabas que no te quería y no querías obligarme a nada. No te casaste conmigo porque me quieres demasiado y tú creías que a tu lado sería una infeliz. No te casaste conmigo pensando que era lo mejor para mi.

– **Eso no es todo Akane** – ¿qué más puede haber? – **yo no podía perder, ¡ODIO PERDER! **– exclamas riéndote. Tú y tus bromitas.

– **Baka** – te digo dándote con la mano en el pecho. Tú aprovechas para abrazarme más – **Y ¿no hay nada más que quieras decirme? **– digo sabiendo que sólo te queda una cosa por decir y que es la que yo quiero oír.

– **Pues** **sí, hay algo más. Y espero no tener que retractarme de nuevo. Akane, estoy enamorado de ti y creo que soy incapaz de seguir mi vida sin ti **– acabas con un suspiro, yo agacho mi cabeza – **vamos princesita, ahora es cuando te tiras a mi cuello y me besas.**

Busco las llaves y abro la puerta de la entrada. Te cojo la mano y te llevo por la entrada del patio hasta la casa. Abro la puerta y me dirijo a ti.

– **Lo siento pero teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie en casa…** – te rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y tú pones tus manos en mis caderas – **ahora es cuando yo me tiro a tus brazos y me llevas a mi habitación mientras nos besamos y vamos perdiendo la ropa por el camino** – te guiño un ojo y por fin nos besamos, después de tanto tiempo. No quiero que me vuelvan a faltar tus labios ni un solo día más.

Atravesamos la entrada mientras tú me llevas en volandas y mi chaqueta cae al suelo junto a mis zapatos.

– **No me puedo creer que me dejes entrar a tu habitación por la puerta** – me dices entre besos dejándome en el suelo mientras te quitas la corbata y haces caer tu chaqueta al suelo – **de ahora en adelante ya podrás cerrar el pestillo que en los tiempos que corren es peligroso que una dama tan bella deje su ventana abierta.**

– **Y tú ¿cómo sabes que yo dejo aún la ventana abierta?** – replico algo sorprendida mientras me das besitos por el cuello y yo tiro mi camisa por el pasillo.

– **Ya hablaremos, tenemos toooooodo el tiempo del mundo por delante** – al final me cargas como si yo fuera un saco de patatas y me subes por la escalera hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Suerte que ya no tenemos edad para hacer estas tonterías. Yo no puedo dejar de reír, por fin puedo decir que la felicidad existe. Si me pidieran una definición de la felicidad diría: "la felicidad eres tú".

Entre besos y risas nos vamos quitando la ropa que nos queda, sé que mi padre hoy estará demasiado borracho como para volver a casa y más después de lo que les he dicho.

Esta noche la casa es nuestra.

Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo separados.

Quiero volver a tener entre mis sábanas a mi bello durmiente.

Se han acabado los juegos.

Se han acabado los miedos.

Ahora sólo estamos solos tú y yo.

Para siempre.

Como siempre debió ser…

* * *

Síííí, la pesada ¡era su madre! Lo tuve claro desde el principio pero me hice la interesante…

**aniyasha** ¿qué te pareció el final? Si te defines como una romántica supongo que no te habrá decepcionado… por cierto, me encanaría que me recomendaras algún libro para leer porque a mi tb me encanta la lectura y últimamente no encuentro libros de mi agrado. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Veruska** hoy no te hice llorar ¿no? Ranma claro que no rompió las reglas, el pobre ya hacía tiempo que había perdido. Espero que tb sigas la versión Ranma, habrá muchas sorpresas ;)

**Sakura Saotome** ¡ya te he desintrigado! Bueno, no sé si esa palabra existe… no te da penita haber leído ya el final, seguro que preferirías seguir intrigada.

**jAckesukA** Akane es muy valiente, se tiró a la piscina sin saber si podía ganar o perder y al final pues le salió bien… Ranma no es tan valiente, se lanzó sabiendo que lo tenía todo ganado. Sí que tienen mucho más que amor y estoy segura que de ahora en adelante seguro que vivirán un romance mucho más de película. Quizás debería hacer un epílogo… ya te di el final, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Besos

**kary14** ¿tb te hice llorar? Jejeje Akane siempre ha sido más "echada pa'lante" (se dice en mi país, significa más lanzada) en cuanto a sentimientos. ¿Te pareció bien como actuó Ranma? A mi sí, ¡porque los junté! La tipa, como tú dices, era su madre… ¿a quién si no iba a querer Ranma? No soy cruel en serio… besitos…

**annkarem** ¿ya más tranquila? Espero que sí porque creo que he resuelto todos los enigmas jijiji besoooos

**ar30982** cuando ya lo ves todo por perdido sacas valentía y luchas por lo que quieres. Ranma, bueno, ya verás lo que pasó por su cabeza y porque se fue… en este capítulo ves que él siente lo mismo y no es que le faltaran huevos… jajajaja ¡besitos!

**BABY SONY** no fue tan fácil como besarla y ya, entonces con tres líneas habría acabado el relato jajajaja ¿Le valió la pena a Akane que la viera con esas fachas? Yo creo que sí. No se olvidaron, era una historia demasiado bonita para que la olvidaran. Lo más difícil en este mundo es olvidar algo que no tuvo lugar (frase de otra canción de Conchita) Besos y abrazos guapisima… y gracias a ti por escribirme siempre.

**Madame de la Fere-du Vallon** corrió, lo alcanzó y se llevó un chasco, que no le duro demasiado… si te hice feliz con la decisión que tomó Akane te habré hecho mucho más feliz ahora ¿no? Jejeje Se aclaró todo y fue un final feliz y romántico, como a mi me gustan. Ranma dijo, y vaya si dijo, pero creo que tendría que haber hablado antes (pero como soy la escritora decidí que hablara más tarde para que la historia tuviera más intriga). Besazos y espero te haya gustado el final. Pero si eres observadora verás que no he puesto fin al final del fic ;)


End file.
